


Soul Mark

by SterekShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Derek Hale, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Sterek - Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: Stiles is over trying to work out who his soulmate is. A person who apparently thinks “Hi” is an adequate greeting in a universe where you’re first sentence to your soulmate is tattooed on their wrist.So instead, Stiles decides to take matters into his own hands.If he can’t recognise his soulmate, then he’ll make sure they recognise him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written based off a prompt. Hopefully I managed to pull it off and y’all enjoy it.  
Thank you. 😀
> 
> The prompt:  
In a universe where the first thing your soulmate ever says to you is tattooed on your wrist, A just has “Hi”. That’s it. Over the years, A gets more and more frustrated by this, because in a universe like theirs, what kind of moron only says “Hi” by way of greeting? It leads to A being continually stressed, wondering if the person who just said hi is their soulmate or not.
> 
> As a result of this frustration, A starts greeting people with ever more elaborate, ridiculous and long winded greetings. A figures that since they’ll (probably) never be able to recognise their soulmate, they’ll make sure their soulmate can recognise them.
> 
> Eventually a friend introduces A to B, before B can say anything A jumps into one of their ridiculous, long winded, ramble greetings. As A talks, B slowly looks more and more annoyed. Eventually A sort of awkwardly stops, because wow, B looks super irritated. B pushes up a sleeve, revealing their entire forearm is covered in a tattoo of the nonsense that A was just spouting. Still looking super annoyed, B stares A straight in the eyes and says “Hi”.

A Soulmate’s Tattoo.

For as long as anyone could remember, tracing back to the first recorded information known to man, their universe made one part of life perfectly clear: a person’s soulmate. From birth, everyone had the first sentence their soulmate would say to them, tattooed on their wrist.  
Fate or destiny, as some had proclaimed, was crafting a link between two people. It wove an unbreakable, unmistakable bond. The tattoo acted as a symbol of one’s love and a way to find one another.  
Antony and Cleopatra.  
Romeo and Juliet.  
Bonnie and Clyde.  
Lancelot and Guinevere.  
Aphrodite and Adonis.

It was known throughout history to have brought couples together despite all odds, no matter what challenges they faced.  
Now, for millennia the binding force seemed to work. No one had ever seen or heard of someone not being able to find their soulmate, let alone not recognise them once they had. It wasn’t supposed to happen, not when you knew exactly what they would say.

However, one day in the 21st century, a boy was born. One Mieczyslaw Stilinski, slept peacefully in his mother’s arms, blissfully unaware of what life had in store for him.  
For on his wrist, was a tattoo like any other. One which held the key to his soulmate. There was however, one significant difference. Unlike any other, his tattoo contained but one word:  
Hi.


	2. A Rite Of Passage

It was a rite of passage. At the age of seven, your class formed a circle on the central mat within their classroom, listening as each child stood up and showed their soul marks. Endless smiles lit up the class, children laughing and clapping with vigour, excited to see their friend’s tattoos.  
Stiles was bouncing in his spot on the mat, giddy with excitement. He couldn’t wait to show everyone his mark. It was so different from everyone else’s, which is what he liked about it. He struggled to sit still, built up energy fighting to be released. Bright-eyed, he glanced around the circle in anticipation and intense concentration, out of fear he’d miss his turn.  
“Stiles?” Mrs. Blake asked. “Would you like to show us your soul mark?”  
“Yes!” Stiles shouted, jumping up as fast as he could only to trip and fall forward. Laughter rose, as he pulled himself upright.  
“I love the enthusiasm Stiles but you have plenty of time.” Mrs. Blake smiled.  
Taking a calmer approach this time, he lifted his sleeve, revealing his wrist. “I have the best soul mark of all! See?”  
Abruptly the class fell silent. The children looked to one another, whispering between themselves. Mrs. Blake sat staring at Stiles’ wrist, clearly surprised. Stiles’ grin slipped, fading into confusion. “What? What’s wrong?”  
“All it says is hi.” Isaac broke the quiet.  
“I know. That’s why it’s so great!” Stiles’ exclaimed, still unsure as to what had caused such a reaction from everyone.

“It’s weird.” Jackson called.  
“It is not!” Stiles cried, hurt.  
“I’m afraid it is strange, Stiles. I’ve never seen anyone with such a short soul mark, let alone one so ordinary. No one has.” Mrs. Blake added.

Stiles’ face fell. Tears forming, he ran out. Running down the hallway, Stiles hid inside the library. He walked down the math aisle, knowing no one would go there. Sitting down, he pulled his legs in and started crying.  
A moment later, footsteps approached. Scott sat down beside him, instantly wrapping him in a tight hug. “I knew I’d find you here.”  
“How? I could have been anywhere.” Stiles muttered.  
“You wouldn’t hide where you felt you’d be seen. You’d hide where no one goes. We both know no one comes to the math aisle. It’s the perfect hiding spot.”

“It’s not fair. Is it really weird to just say ‘hi?’”  
“I like yours. It’s not too long.”  
“That’s the problem. ” Stiles sighed.  
❧  
Arriving home, Stiles trudged inside with his eyes fixed on the floor. He sat on the couch without looking at anything or anyone. His parents, Claudia and Noah shared a concerned glance. They had neither seen nor known Stiles to be so quiet or still.  
“Stiles?” Claudia asked softly, sitting down beside him. “Is something wrong?”  
Stiles looked up, eyes a match for his frown. Biting his lip, he looked between his parents before asking, “Is my soul mark strange?”  
Claudia glanced at Noah in shock and was met with a matching expression. Neither had expected to hear such a question, from their usually confident and carefree boy. “Of course not.” Noah replied, moving to sit on the other side of the couch. “Why would you think that?”  
“Jackson and Mrs. Blake said it is. They said mine is too short.”  
“Stiles...” Claudia sighed. “We live in a world where not everyone is as thoughtful as others. Some people can’t understand or accept differences. It’s okay for your soul mark to say ‘hi’. Don’t listen to anyone who says otherwise.”  
“Your soul mark is part of what makes you special.” Noah continued, pulling Stiles in for a hug along with Claudia. “I think your mum and I need to have a word with Mrs. Blake.”


	3. Fates’s Toll

“Seriously Scott! Who in their right mind would choose to greet someone with ‘Hi’, knowing what universe we live in?”

“Stiles-”

“How is a guy supposed to know who their soulmate is, when all they say is _‘hi’?_”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“How on earth am I overreacting?” Stiles snapped.

“There’s a reason why we all have a tattoo in the first place. I’m sure you’ll know who your soulmate is when you meet them.”

“Oh sure. That’s easy for you to say, Mr. I found my soulmate at the age of ten. I’m twenty! _Twenty_, Scott! That’s twenty years of absolutely _nothing_. Nada. Zilch. What am I supposed to do with ‘Hi’? Do you have any idea how many people say hi?”

“I’m guessing a lot.”

“Yes! Two hundred and four to be precise. I can’t- Oh don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?” Scott asked, confused.

“The look which screams you’re judging me. Yes Scott, I kept count. You would too if you’re one way of knowing who you’re destined to be with, only contained one word. One word which just so happens to be one of the most commonly used words in history!

Scott let out a long sigh.

“Oh I’m sorry. Am I boring you?”

“Give it a rest Stiles. You know I’m on your side. I get how frustrating it is to-”

“Don’t. You have no idea what it’s like. You and Allison are _perfect_ together. Well that makes sense, given the fact you’re soulmates after all. How could you possibly know what’s it’s like to wonder if the person you just met, is the person you’re meant to be with? How could you know how it feels to wonder if you’ll ever know who they are? That’s how I feel Scott. Every day.”

“Is that how you really feel?” Concern washes over Scott’s face, erasing the previous sense of frustration.

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Stiles, I know it must be hard. You’re right. I don’t know what it’s like. I can’t even imagine not knowing Allison. However, if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that you’ll find your soulmate.”

“How can you be so sure? Maybe the universe is punishing me for all the tricks I’ve played?”

“I still can’t believe you showed Allison our Summer Camp video.” Stiles’ laughter echoed through his room, growing louder and more wild at Scott’s shocked expression.

“Come on it was hilarious! You were wearing a dress! I _had_ to show Allison!”

Scott cringed at the memory. “You’re the one who dared me to. I didn’t know you were filming.”

“You didn’t know I, _Stiles Stilinski_, was filming? Really Scott?”

He took a deep breath. “Anyway, if the universe was going to punish you for that, surely it would have done more than give you a short soul mark.”

“Maybe you’re right. I just have to get creative.” Stiles’ signature sly grin surfaced slowly, his eyes narrowed in thought.

“Oh no, not again. Whatever you’re planning, leave me out of it. I don’t need to be in any more trouble with my mum _or_ the police, for that matter.”

“Suit yourself man. This one is all me anyway.

❧

Over the course of a year, Stiles proceeded to enter every new encounter with an increasingly random, long-winded greeting. The only thought running through his mind, day in and day out, was the nonsensical notion he could lead himself to his soul mate through such rapidly rambled introductions. He seemed to have forgotten control lay in the hands of fate, in the words inscribed on the soft skin above ones’ wrist.

“The name’s Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski.” 

“What’s kickin’, little chicken?”

“Hello. My name is Stiles Stilinski. Prepare to be amazed.”

“I’m Batman! Also known as the adorable, charming, sarcastic Stiles.”

“Hola! Que Pasa! Encantado amigo!

It went on, growing longer and increasingly elaborate by the day. Stiles’ overly chipper approach and smile faded after each unsuccessful attempt. Soon after, the McCall and Stilinski households alike became home to muttered curses, frustrated sighs and boundless sarcasm.


	4. Change Of Plans

Waiting at the Beacon Hills cafe, Stiles fidgeted. He’d never been one to sit still and waiting for Scott to arrive, was driving him up the wall. Scott knew how restless he was; you’d have thought he’d have had the decency to turn up on time. This was _his _idea after all.

Fiddling with the menu once again, turning it around and around in his hands, he looked at his phone.

To: Scott

_Where are you? I’ve been waiting all day!_

From: Scott

_Sorry, I ran into a friend from uni. Hope you don’t mind, I invited him to join us. Also I’m not that late._

To: Scott

_20 minutes late is more than an acceptable amount of time. Fine but I’m eating without you._

From: Scott

👍🏿

After yet another ten minutes, the door chime sounded and Scott walked in with a man, who Scott had clearly not described in enough detail.

Tall, muscular and handsome. It wasn’t his features however, which kept Stiles from looking away. No, what caught Stiles attention the most was the man’s eyes. They were a warm green, dazzling in the low light of the cafe. He didn’t realise he was staring until they were suddenly standing in front of him, Scott calling his name in a tone which suggested it wasn’t the first time.

“Hey Scott. Who’s your friend?” The hitch in his voice was uncontrollable. The man in question smiled, clearly amused as he stifled a laugh.

“Stiles, this is Derek. Derek, this is my best friend, Stiles.”

Extending a hand, Derek started to speak but before he had a chance, Stiles launched into one of his endless spiels.

“Stiles Stilinski, at your service, who’d have thought we’d meet in a cafe, unaware we’d be meeting at all and were it not for Scott bumping into you earlier we may not have, there’s no way to know, I mean do we really have any say in or control over what happens in our lives, it’s hard to say if...”

Stiles trailed off awkwardly, falling into uncomfortable silence. Whilst he had been talking, Derek had begun to look increasingly annoyed. He was clearly irritated by this point and Stiles stuttered, confidence faltering.

“So...” Squeaks Stiles, only to be met with stony silence.

“Nice to meet you?” Stiles tries, uncertain.

Derek raised his sleeve to reveal his entire forearm was covered in the rambled nonsense, that was Stiles’ ‘greeting’. Staring directly at Stiles, he said “Hi.”

Eyes wide, Stiles gaped in shock. It had worked. “You’re my- I’m you’re- we’re... we’re soulmates?”

“Obviously.”

“This is great! It worked! Scott, it worked!” Stiles was brimming with excitement.

“You were supposed to say, ‘Stiles, at your service’.”

“Wait, what?”

“My tattoo used to say ‘Stiles, at your service’. Now it looks like this!” Derek held his arm up as a reminder.

“I didn’t know soul marks could change.”

“Well apparently they can and thanks to you, my arm is now covered in the proof.”

“Okay, can I just point out, this was Scott’s idea?”

“Excuse me?!” Scott shouted. “Don’t look at me, Derek.” He continued, noticing Derek’s narrowed eyes.

“You told him to ramble like a madman?” Derek’s frustration was palpable.

“I’m telling you Derek. This was all Stiles.”

“You’re the one who said I had to _take the situation into my own hands._” Stiles said.

“That is not what I said and you know it! I said you’d know them once you met.”

“I couldn’t just sit there and do _nothing_! I had to make sure.” Stiles shouted, clearly under the impression it were the most obvious conclusion. Now, Scott and Stiles had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Over the years, they’d been involved in more than their fair share of trouble, all as a result of Stiles’ plans. One would think Scott would be used to it by now.

No.

Despite all of this, Scott was still unable to believe the far fetched plans Stiles drummed up. He also knew more than anyone, once Stiles stumbled upon an idea he liked, it was impossible to change his mind.

“You know what? I’m going to leave you to it. You and Derek can sort this out yourselves.”

Silence filled the space between them, neither prepared to speak first. With Scott gone, the tension grew until Stiles was so restless, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“So...”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

“Ah, no?”

“My sisters are going to have a field day with this!”

“I’m sorry, Derek. Really. I was just so worried I’d meet my soulmate without even realising it. I thought if I couldn’t recognise them, I could at least make sure they’d recognise me.”

“I would have recognised you. I had my own soul mark.” Derek was still glaring.

“It can’t be that bad.”

“You haven’t met my sisters. They will take any chance they get to laugh at my expense.”

“Would you like a seat?” Stiles tried, desperately trying to salvage the moment. “I’ll buy you lunch?”

After a moment of renewed silence, Derek sat down. He sighed and said, “It’s fine. I’m not that hungry.”

“Would you like some curly fries? You can have some of mine. Trust me, I don’t say that lightly. Ask Scott. If he were here, he’d probably have a heart attack. I never share my fries.”

Derek’s laugh was hearty and inviting. “Curly fries are my favourite.”

“Dude, no wonder fate made us soul mates! This is irrefutable proof!”

Time ticked away as they spoke, laughing and getting to know each other. The rest of the world was lost to them, their focus solely on one another. “So, no mental filter?”

“Yep. That’s why I ramble so much. I can’t help but voice all of my thoughts and I do mean _all_. As you saw.”

“Well, you can’t say it’s not unique.”

Before Stiles could respond, a waiter approached. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we’re closing.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock. “What time is it?”

“Seven o’clock, sir.”

“Seven o’clock?!” Stiles glanced at Derek who had a matching expression. “I’m sorry we’ll go.”

As they left, Derek started laughing again. “Six hours! I can’t believe we were talking for six hours.”

“Even for me, that’s a new record!”

“Well I should go. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course. Here’s my number.” Stiles wrote his number down on a napkin he grabbed on their way out.

“I’ll call you later.” Derek smiled and as he started to leave, Stiles stood back unable to stop smiling.


	5. Derek’s Boyfriend

“Derek!” Laura called, holding the front door open. He’d only just pulled up outside the Hale house, only half out of his car. Of course Laura was the first to welcome him home, they’d always been close. Their parents’ would joke that they were each other’s shadow. That where one was, you were sure to find the other.

“Hey, Laura.” Derek stopped to hug Laura before making their way inside. “How’s everyone been?”

“We’re good. Cora’s still getting into trouble, as per usual.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Cora bounded down the hallway. “Welcome back, Derek.”

“Hey Cora. So what you do this time?”

“I had a word with a teacher about their attitude.”

“Then threw your drink on him.” Laura added.

“Only because he wouldn’t listen.”

Derek shook his head. “Nothing’s changed has it?”

“Why change when we’re already perfect?” Cora laughed. “Come on, dad’s at work but mum’s waiting.”

The assortment of smells filling the kitchen, took Derek back to his childhood. Memories of family meals, an array of food and laughter made its way to the forefront of his mind. “Smells amazing.”

Talia turned around, a smile taking shape. “Derek!” Holding her arms out, she hugged him.“It’s been a while. We’ve missed you.”

“Yeah. We’ve missed teasing you.” Cora added.

Derek scoffed before responding. “You call me all the time.”

“Sure but it’s not the same when we can’t see your face. That’s the best part.” Laura laughed.

“Girls, leave your brother alone.” Despite the words being in Derek’s favour, it was well known his sisters had inherited their humour from their mother. Talia was just as likely to offer lighthearted teasing at Derek’s expense and had, in fact started many of the encounters between the siblings. “After all, I can’t have you scaring my baby off.”

“Mum.” Derek groaned. “They don’t scare me.”

“Is that why you always hide from us when you have a secret?” Cora chimed in, Laura barely controlling her grin.

“I have never hidden from anyone and like I said. I’m not scared. I’m just not interested in being the source of your amusement.”

“Oh right. Like your eighteen birthday. You definitely _weren’t interested_ then.”

Derek winced, visibly startled by thereminder. Skin flushed, eyes pressed together in a firm line, breath forcibly even, he waited until the tension released before being sure he could speak without his voice cracking. He didn’t need to add any more fuel to the flames that were his sisters.

“I remember. I also recall telling you to stop bringing it up.”

“Oh Derek, surely you know us well enough by now, to know that is never going to happen.” Laura stated as though it was completely reasonable.

He was on the verge of snapping, already opening his mouth to respond when a voice spoke up from behind. Derek stiffened at the words, caught off guard at the sheer calm within them. “It most certainly isn’t.” Turning to face his mother, who hadn’t moved from where she faced the stove and appeared as content as when he’d first arrived, he gaped in shock.

“Mum!”

“Well it’s not. Maybe the constant reminder will prevent doing something so ridiculous again.”

“Trust me. I’m never doing that again.” Derek swallowed.

“Imagine wandering the woods like that.”

Quiet snickers could be heard but Derek could only focus on Talia, who now stood facing him with an expression of stern amusement. He bristled under her intense, unwavering gaze. He couldn’t help but feel like he was under a microscope, his entire life up for examination. “Do you realise what it was like to open the door and find my _son_ like that?”

Derek squirmed, extremely uncomfortable. “It’s not like I wanted you to either. I just want to forget that night.”

“Well that’s not going to happen. Now go set the table.” Talia abruptly ended the conversation, her tone strongly indicating the matter was not up for discussion.

Without another word, Derek left the kitchen. His face was aflame, heat flooding his cheeks and tinging the tips of his ears. For anyone else that would have been the end of it. A chance to move past the situation. For anyone else it would have been left in the kitchen but not for him. No this was Derek after all and life seemed to be out to get him at every turn. Being Derek, his luck as it were, Cora and Laura ran after him intent on making him a pawn for their enjoyment.

It took everything he had, every ounce of willpower and restraint to ignore the continuous jibes, the relentless taunts. Just as he finished laying out the plates, his final fraying thread of patience snapped. “Enough!”

“You heard Mum. We have the green light to poke as much fun as we want about you’re poor decision making and life choices.” Laura teased.

“Yeah and you better believe we’re going to take it.” Cora joined in.

“You wonder why I don’t tell you stuff! You keep dredging up the past!”

“Oh please. You love us.” Cora smiled, innocently.

Derek sighed, wondering how and why this was his life.

❧

Dinner passed uneventfully, a nice time with his family. Listening to Cora’s work stories, Laura’s time overseas and his mother’s tales of her time since he’d last spoken to them, was familiar enough to make him forget about their earlier exchange. Despite everything, Cora had been right. He loved them. They were always there for one another and were quick to defend each other, should anyone be remiss enough to pick a fight with a Hale sibling.

The night was winding to an end, Cora clearing the table and Laura preparing to bring dessert in. “So, Derek. Have you found your Stiles yet?” Talia asked.

“Uh yeah. I have.”

“What? You met your soul mate and we’re only just hearing about it?” Cora called.

“Well it hadn’t come up yet.” Derek muttered.

“Der.” Laura started. “This isn’t something that just c_omes up_. This is something _your _supposed to bring up.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell us?” Talia was hurt, which showed though her voice, the look in her eyes. “Why would you keep something so big, so wonderful from us?”

“It’s just-” Derek struggled to find the words, a way of explaining his omission without giving too much away. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, distracted enough he didn’t realise he’d glanced at his wrist.

“Why are you looking at your wrist?” Laura was never one to be unsure or confused, she hated not knowing anything. She was trying desperately to piece it all together, to work out why he’d hidden this.

“I’m not-I didn’t-”

“You’re a terrible liar, Derek. Has it got something to do with your soul mark?”

Against his better judgement, he glanced down again. Noticing Laura’s speculative gaze trained on his every move, he flinched.

“So it does.”

“I don’t understand. We’ve all seen your soul mark before. We all know what it says.” Cora stated, just as confused as everyone else. “Why would that matter?”

Before he could say it didn’t, Laura spoke again. Only this time, she was smiling. A smile which set Derek’s nerves on edge. “Well. We’re about to find out. Get him.”

Just like that, with no time to react, Derek was now lying flat on the floor. His sisters had lunged forward, pushed him off his chair and pinned him without so much as a battered eyelid. His only contribution was the startled grunt he released upon hitting the floor. They’d rendered him immobile, Cora kneeling on his legs whilst Laura held his arms outstretched above his head.

“What are you doing?” Derek croaked, stunned by their current position.

“Don’t worry. We’re just going to take a quick look at your soul mark.” Laura soothed.

Derek snapped out of his haze, brought back by the feeling of fingers brushing his skin. “No!” He pushed as hard as could, frantically trying to break free of their grasp but it was futile. He barely moved an inch from where they held him in place.

“Let’s see what all the fuss is about, shall we?” Laura whispered softly in his ear, sending a shiver through his spine.

“Laura.” He winced at the feeling of her fingers lifting his jacket sleeve, ever so lightly. His breath hitched as those same fingers made their way down, gently pulling the sleeve with it. “Laura stop.” The gradual movement continued until finally the skin over his wrist was exposed. An audible gasp followed, preceded closely by a huff of laughter. Derek groaned, letting his head drop.

“What the hell is this?” Cora asked.

“How much does your soul mate talk?” Laura grinned.

“Get off me!”

“Where’s the fun in that? I haven’t read it yet.”

“Laura!”

“Stiles Stilinski, at your service-”

“Laura stop!”

“Who’d have thought we’d meet in a cafe, unaware we’d be meeting at all and-”

“Come on!”

“Were it not for Scott bumping into you earlier we may not have-”

“Cora! Stop laughing and stop this!”

“There’s no way to know, I mean do we really have any say in-”

“Laura!”

“Or control over what happens in our lives, it’s hard to say if...”

Derek sighed, resigned to the onslaught of laughter and jokes to come.

He should have known better than to hope he could keep this from them. Especially Laura. It was impossible to keep anything from her. The more secretive you were, the harder she pushed.

Once she found what she was looking for, the ensuing barrage was endless.

She was, by all means, a moth to a flame.


	6. A Night Out On The Town

_Dinner. It’s just dinner, Stiles. Besides, you already know you’re soul mates. It’s not like you have to impress him._ Stiles ran a hand through his hair, cringing when he saw how sweaty it was. _Get it together._

Before he could second guess himself anymore, the doorbell rung. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Stiles stood frozen, staring at Derek in a suit. A suit and tie!

“You okay, Stiles?” Derek laughed.

“Uh, uh yeah. Yeah I’m good, I’m great. You- you’re- you’re great!”

“Well, at least you’re talking again. You are cute though when you’re speechless. It’s a good look on you.”

Heat flooded Stiles’ face, tinting his cheeks and continuing down his neck. “Should we go?”

“Let’s.”

“Still a man of few words, I see. Didn’t you learn anything from the last time?”

“Actually, I did. I learnt you need to gain better control over your mouth.”

Stiles gasped, a hand rising to clutch at his heart in mock horror. “You dare insult me? After all we’ve been through?” Derek laughed lightly. Stiles dropped the facade and a sly grin rose in its place. “You mock me now but I’ll have you know, I’ll find your weakness soon enough.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Keep smiling Derek. Just you wait. Now, what are we waiting for? Dinner awaits.” Stiles held a hand out for Derek, who tookit without hesitation.

It was a clear night, a cloudless sky lit by a full moon. As they walked along the street, Stiles’ eyes remained fixed on the sky, unable to look away.

Derek’s light laughter arose, his smile wide. “You’re such a ‘look at the moon’ person, aren’t you?”

“What if I am?” Stiles asked, eyes alight in the soft moonlight.

“I suppose it’s a nice sight.”

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know, the moon is at its peak tonight. The full moon on any night is unimaginable but tonight. Being such a clear night, the moon’s beauty is incredible.”

“It is.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the simple agreement. “That’s all you have to say?”

“The moon is beautiful but there’s something which outweighs it.”

A sharp huff spilt the ensuing silence. Stiles raised both eyebrows. “You’re a ‘look at the stars’ person aren’t you?”

“Maybe I am. That a problem?”

“I-” A smirk edged its way onto Stiles’ face, a challenge gleaming within his eyes. “Actually, it’s good. In fact, it’s perfect.”

“Why?” Derek knew better than to trust that smile.

“Simple. The stars _support_ the moon’s magnificence, as you do mine.”

“I think you have it backwards. The _moon_ supports the _stars_. Just look at the number of stars; everywhere you look, you’re surrounded. Not to mention when you’re in the open, away from heavily populated areas and all of the lights which come with them.”

“Exactly! The stars shine in number. The moon, on the other hand, shines on its own. It’s independent of other forces. It shines in and of itself.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“And, another thing-” Stiles’ rant was cut off abruptly, the second his brain registered Derek’s words. He stared in silence, mouth agape. “W-wha-what? You’re not s-serious?”

“Not serious about what?” Confusion filtered through Derek’s amusement.

“I’m not cute.” A mere whisper, Stiles’ voice was laced with doubt and self-invoked destruction. His eyes fixed on the path below him, avoiding Derek’s.

“Stiles. Stiles, look at me.” Silence. “Please Stiles.” Biting his lower lip, Stiles’ gaze flicked over Derek, slowly moving upwards to meet his. “How can you even think that?”

“It’s true. I’m awkward, clumsy and talk too much. Then there’s you!”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re unbelievably handsome! The toned muscles, chiseled jaw, dark hair... not to mention you’re _adorable _smile. You’re e_verything_ and I-I... I’m me.” Stiles started to look down again, only to be stopped as Derek placed a hand gently on his cheek.

“There’s nothing else I could ever want.”

“Derek-”

“Listen to me Stiles. You’re perfect. Just the way you are. Those little things you’re so upset about? They’re what I love most about you.”

“You do?”Stiles asked, unsure.

“Of course. Besides, why else would I tolerate your crazy moon obsession?”

Three words. Three words was all it took to snap Stiles out of his stupor, glaring at Derek with renewed vigour.

“Oh, I know you didn’t just insult me _and_ the moon. How can you stand there and speak badly of the moon and it’s fascination to me, whilst you do the exact same with stars?! How can you-” Stiles broke off at Derek’s grin, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “What are you so happy about?” 

“Not much. Just the fact my plan worked.”

“What plan?”

“To stop you doubting yourself.”

“You-you mean... that was... you were...” Stiles huffed in realisation. “You little shit.”

Derek laughed. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“You manipulated me! Not cool, man.”

“You didn’t really give me a choice. Be honest, would you have listened if I’d continued to reassure you?”

“Well... no.”

“Exactly. You only listened then because you weren’t expecting me to insult you.”

“Are you seriously telling me you used reverse psychology on me?” Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

“Like I said, it worked.”


	7. Keep Your Secrets Close

“I’m bored.”

Stiles whined, sprawled across his bed. Scott sat at Stiles’ desk with Derek leaning comfortably against the edge.

Scott threw his head back, groaning. “We heard you the first time, Stiles.”

“Then why are you still sitting there? Do something!”

“What do you want me to do? You keep complaining but I haven’t heard any ideas.”

“He’s got a point.” Derek added without moving position, only to be greeted with a betrayed scoff.

“Whose side are you on?”

“I’m not on anyone’s side, Stiles.”

“You’re my _boyfriend_! Damn it, you’re my _soulmate_! You’re supposed to agree with _me_.” Stiles stammered, glaring at Derek’s raised eyebrow.

“I don’t remember that being part of the deal. The fact is Scott’s right. You haven’t done anything but lay there whining.”

“Hey!”

“Stiles...” This time Scott spoke up.

“Fine. Gang up on poor, defenceless Stiles. I’ll just lay here whilst dying of boredom.” Stiles didn’t miss Derek rolling his eyes. “You decide then.”

Silence took hold, Stiles lay fidgeting restlessly,itching to move, to talk. At his wits end, Scott finally sat forward, a smile forming. “I know _exactly _what we should do.”

“Go on, then. Don’t keep us in suspense.”

“There’s this video you just _have_ to see.”

Stiles let out a pained sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Really, Scott? A video? That’s the best you can come up with?”

“Suit yourself. Derek can watch it on his own then.”

Opening the video, Scott held his phone out for Derek to see. As soon as it started, Stiles heard his voice singing ‘Oops! I Did It Again’ by Brittany Spears. Apparently, drunk Stiles had thought it a good idea to dance in his front yard, singing at the top of his lungs... in his underwear.

“No!” Stiles leapt off the bed in a single bound, wide eyed and red. Reaching for the phone, Stiles fell short, staring in horror as Derek took hold of it, who couldn’t stop smiling. “Turn it off!”

“This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Come on, man.” Stiles whined, still trying to get the phone back. Stiles could only groan, whilst Derek watched the most embarrassing moment of his life. That is, until he heard Lydia’s crisp tone: ‘Stiles, get down from there.’ He knew what came next and he definitely didn’t want his boyfriend to see it.

“Oh hell no! Derek, turn it off!”

Too late. His voice cut through, sharp and clear. ‘Bow To Your Queen!’

“Oh.My.Gosh.” Derek breathes heavily.

Stiles sat back on the bed, hands covering his eyes. His blush had only deepened, spreading down his neck, whilst the tips of his ears were now tinted a light pink.

With the video coming to an end, Stiles turned to Scott who hadn’t moved but now had an amused grin. “How could you?!”

“I’ve been waiting eleven years to get you back for showing Allison that Summer camp photo.”

Stiles huffed, a sound full of utter disbelief. “You’re still on about that? Dude! Do you have any idea how _embarrassing_ that was?!”

“How do you think I felt? Allison called me _adorable_.”

“That was the most embarrassing moment of my life, Scott.” Stiles flopped back onto the bed, eyes pressed shut.

“What? I thought- wasn’t that... how is this the worst? I mean you were drunk. We all do ridiculous things when we’re drunk.”

“Scott. I can get past the fact I sung Brittany Spears but I was in my _underwear_!” Stiles sighed when he felt the mattress dip further, opening his eyes to find Derek sitting next to him. To his surprise, there was no hint of a smile or amusement in his boyfriend’s expression. It came as an even bigger surprise, when Derek asked Scott to give them a moment.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Scott muttered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” The door clicked shut, magnifying the silence and forming an overwhelming realisation of now being alone with Derek.

“Go ahead. I know you want to.” Stiles rolled over, face pressed close to the wall. In that moment, all he wanted was to be anywhere else.

“I want to what?”

“We both know you’re just waiting to comment. So get it over with.”

“Stiles, I’d never-”

“Don’t. Don’t try to trick me. I’ll have you know, I’d just turned 21. Also, as stated earlier, I was _drunk_.”

“I’m not about to make fun of you. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of.”

A loud scoff pierced the tension, followed by a bitter retort. “I bet you’ve never embarrassed yourself in your entire life. You’re the poster boy for suave.”

“Trust me, I have.”

“What could you have possibly done that was so bad?”

Derek bit his lip, silently debating his options. He’d forgotten Stiles was still awaiting an answer, until a sigh broke through and pulled him back to reality.

“That’s what I thought.”

“You promise you won’t laugh?”

Stiles looked over, weary. “Sure.”

Derek swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. Hands clenched, he took a deep breath and looked down. “I used to know a girl who I’d have done anything for.” There was a pause before Derek continued. “Including skinny dipping.”

“What?!” Derek cringed at the screech. Stiles was staring, mouth open in shock.“You went... What happened?”

Derek’s eyes closed, breathing deeply but was cut off before he’d said a single word. “Don’t answer that.”

“I thought you wanted to know.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually have anything. I guess I was wrong. In saying that, I’m not going to make you tell me.”

“It’s only fair. After all, I did see yours.”

“Derek, I don’t need to know.”

“I want you to. The girl, Kate, was manipulative and used me for her own amusement. I’d have done anything to keep her happy and she knew it. Kate liked to make me perform for her. Those were her exact words. I was a toy to her.”

“I’m sorry, Derek.”

“To make it worse, when she heard the Sheriff coming, she ran and took the car with her.”

“She just _left _you there?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, you said the Sheriff?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Shit!”

Derek eyed Stiles, concern filtering through. “What’s wrong?”

“You should know. The Sheriff’s my dad.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Derek laid down on the bed, burying his face in the soft pillow.

“Sorry.”

Derek let out a muffled groan, then broke into a short, harsh laugh. “This just keeps getting better.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Stiles, you’re dad saw me _naked_. It doesn’t get any worse. How am I meant to meet him after that?”

“You’re going to have to eventually. For now though, what do you say we find something else to do?”

“That’s it?” Derek asked relieved.

“Let sleeping dogs lie.” Stiles’ genuine concern and understanding was enough to bring a smile to Derek’s face, despite the fact he was dating the Sheriff’s son of all people. In that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	8. Meet The Hales

_Stiles laughed, wheezing as he fought for air. “You were so cute.”_

_Derek shuffled his feet, eyes glued to the floorboards. “I was five.”_

_Aw, Der. Are you embarrassed? Laura cooed._

“Derek?”

_Laughter. Laughter enveloped the three, echoing off the wide walls. He was stuck in endless jokes and stories he’d rather not have shared._

“Derek.”

_“He groaned, wishing for nothing more than for it to stop._

“Derek! Are you even listening to me?”

“Wha-” Derek was brought back to the present, to reality.” “Stiles?”

“You okay? You drifted off for a while there.”

“Was I?”

“Well,” Stiles laughed. “Considering you missed my entire speech on Batman versus Superman, which by the way, not cool Der. Yeah, I’d say you were pretty out of it.”

“Right, sorry.”

Stiles looked at him, earnestly for a moment. Eyes narrowed in thought, he asked “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I just, I was thinking about today.”

“It’ll be fine. How could they not like me? What could go wrong?”

“You’re fairly sure of your charm, aren’t you?” Derek smiled.

“Someone has to be. Now, let’s get this show on the road.”

He sighed, as he switched on the ignition. His stomach in knots. He just hoped this went well.

❧

“So, you’re the mysterious Stiles.”

Stiles laughed, enthused at the unusual reaction. “Well, that’s a first. I don’t think I’ve ever been called mysterious before. I’m usually regarded as an open book by most people. Myself included.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t say the same for Derek. He hasn’t said a word about you.”

“I’m hurt, Der. Keeping me a secret. I’ll have you know, I don’t stop singing your praises. So much so, Scott has begged me to stop and Lydia... well Lydia warned me in a heavily implied threat not to continue.” He pouted, feigning betrayal.

Derek sighed. “Stiles.”

“What did I do to be relegated to the background?”

“Nothing.”

“Worried I’ll embarrass you?”

“More like the other way.” The words, muffled as they were, what with Derek muttering them under his breath, caught Stiles’ attention.

“That’s what siblings are for, Der.”

“Not like mine.”

“How bad can they be?”

“Yeah, Der.” Laura cooed. “It’s our job. Besides, it’s not our fault you provide a constant source of hilarity.”

“What with all the situations you get yourself into. I mean, really. Only you could find a way to get stuck in a fence.” Cora added.

Derek fought to hide the rush of heat he felt rising in his cheeks. Stiles however, appeared confused. “I’m pretty sure, Derek’s not the first to find himself in that position. Children do it all the time.”

“Except Derek wasn’t a child at the time. He was fifteen.”

There was no hiding it now. His blush bloomed in full force, covering his entire face in an open attestment to his embarrassment. “That’s it! I can’t do this!” With that, Derek stormed out. The door slammed shut, leaving a trio of confused and shocked expressions in his wake.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Stiles chased after him. “Derek!” Standing in the open expanse surrounding the Hale house, a cool breeze dusting lightly over him, he cast a worried look at the woods. There was no sign of Derek, nor any sign he’d been there. The camero remained locked and empty, on the driveway. Derek couldn’t have gone far, if he was on foot. Stiles stood rooted to the spot, racking his memory for information about Derek’s childhood. The stories he’d told about his favourite spots, the places he’d go when he needed to think.

_The garden._

He took off running, deep into the heart of the woods. Sticks snapped underfoot, extended branches were thrust aside. A soft rustling sounded nearby, to his left. After a few more turns, attuned to the subtle sounds indicating he was on the right path,he came to an abrupt halt.

He was on the cusp of an opening, a ring of trees lining its edge. Past the trees, arranged beautifully, was a vast array of flowers and plants. An expansive assortment of colour and texture, it was a breathtaking sight to behold. It was undeniably beautiful but Stiles’ attention was elsewhere. For in the centre of those flowers, staring straight ahead, was Derek.

He moved forward silently, stopping beside Derek. Sitting down, he let his hand rest atop Derek’s which lay tensely on the grass beneath. For a moment, neither said anything. They watched the breeze blow through the colourful petals ahead, sending gentle waves through the garden. “It’s beautiful.”

Derek released a shuddering breath. When he turned, his eyes were lined with tears. “Stiles.”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that.”

“Don’t be. It was obviously too much.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand lightly, a soft reassurance.

“I just needed to get out of there.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek’s deep breath and closed eyes suggested otherwise. “You don’t have to. We can go home if you’d prefer.”

“I knew this would happen.”

“You knew what would happen?”

“My sisters have always enjoyed using me as the brunt of their amusement. I know everyone says it’s what siblings do, that they’re only joking but Cora and Laura always take it too far.”

“What did they do?” There was no doubt on Stiles’ voice. No denial, no judgement. He believed him.

“There’s a reason I never mentioned you. Any information I gave would only fuel their jokes.”

“Wow. You really are embarrassed by me.” Stiles laughed but it was hollow. Nor did Derek miss the hurt underpinning his words. Unlike before, this time it was real.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I-I...” Derek sighed. “I was worried they’d embarrass _me_ in front of _you_.”

“What?” Stiles’ attention snapped upwards, staring at Derek who couldn’t take his eyes off the ground. “Der. Talk to me.”

“Cora and Laura take any chance they get to laugh at me. Don’t get me wrong. They’re always there for me when I need them and I love them. It’s just... like I said before they don’t know when to stop.”

Stiles was unable to look away. He felt as though his world was spinning. Derek, who was usually so strong, so sure of himself. Derek, who never seemed to let anything get to him.

Here he was, breaking down. Worried about what his sisters would do, what they would say.

“What did they do?” There was no response. “Der. What did they do?”

“The better question is what haven’t they done.” Derek muttered something else but Stiles couldn’t hear it.

“I didn’t catch that.”

“They saw my soul mark.” Derek sighed.

“I don’t understand.”

“They saw my soul mark because they held me down. They laughed at how long it was. They pinned me down, read it and laughed.”

“_They what?_” Stiles said through gritted teeth. There was no response, once again. “That’s why you were so irritated when we first met.”

“I knew what they’d say.” It was a saddened murmur.

“You know what? I think I have a thing or two to say to your sisters.”

Derek looked up to Stiles’ retreating back. “Stiles.” Nothing. “Stiles, wait.”

Rushing to follow, he caught up with Stiles, who was pushing through the trees with increased vigour. His eyes alight with anger, fury burning deep in his gaze and his stride. “Stiles, you don’t need to do this.”

“Oh, I think I do.”

“It won’t change anything.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Moments later, Stiles was barging into the Hale house. This time without the anxious friendliness. Unlike before, he wasn’t trying to make a good impression right now.

“Stiles? Derek? Where-?” Laura started.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Excuse me?” Cora asked, an affronted edge to her tone. It only served to further rile Stiles.

“How _dare_ you make fun of Derek’s soul mark?”

“You can’t just-”

“Oh yes, I can. You two are supposed to be his _family_.”

A panicked voice arose behind him, a hand came to rest shakily on his shoulder. “It’s fine, Stiles. Really. It’s no big deal. I overreacted.”

“No you didn’t, Der. You are not the one in the wrong here. That position belongs solely to your sisters.”

“We were just having some fun.” Laura took a step back, at the furious glare Stiles levelled at her.

“What you did cannot, in any sense of the word, be called _fun_.” He spat the final word with absolute venom. “It was downright c_ruel_.”

“Stiles. Please.” Derek pleaded. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m sorry Der. I can’t do that.” Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s, eyes alight with warmth for him and hurt, on his behalf. He turned back to the now solemn expressions in front of him. “You had _no_ right. How can you stand there and try to _justify_, mocking something so _personal_?” Cora and Laura shifted uncomfortably under hisweighted gaze. “A soul mark is sincere. It’s special. It’s a symbol of the fundamental bond between two people, one unique to them. It’s unlike anything else in the world. That said, what makes you think _you _have the right to judge Derek’s?”

Silence. It overpowered the room. The girls were gazing at their feet, casting sparingly brief glances at each other alone. Behind, Derek appeared to be teetering dangerously on the verge of tears. He remained quiet. Not a sound. “Really? You have nothing to say for yourselves?” Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow, unimpressed.

Laura was the first to speak. “What can we say? You’re right. We went too far.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t realise.” Cora directed her gaze past Stiles. “We’re sorry Derek. I’m sorry we didn’t listen.”

“We never meant to hurt you. We never meant to upset you.” Stiles let out a derisive laugh. “I know how that sounds but it’s true. We were honestly just trying to have some fun. Obviously we approached it wrong.” Laura expressed guiltily.

“We’ll stop. No more comments. No more laughing. I promise. Also...” Cora took a deep breath, casting a fleeting glance at Stiles, a mere flicker of attention. It was cause for Stiles’ narrowed gaze in return. “I promise we’ll stop bringing up your eighteenth birthday.”

Stiles threw his hands in the air. At his wits’ end, he started shouting. “This just keeps getting better. Not only did you make fun of your brother’s soul mark, you also used what that manipulative ass did against him.”

Cora stood in stunned silence. “You told him.”

“He did and unlike you two, I didn’t use it against him.” Stiles snapped.

“I’m glad you found each other. You’re a good guy, Stiles. It’s nice to see Derek happy.”

Derek couldn’t help but stare. The situation which had just unfolded in front of him was beyond words. What does one say when their entire perception of someone is turned upside down? He was at a loss, barely comprehending the fact Cora and Laura had apologised.

A hand edged its way into his, fingers curling softly between his own. There was a gentle squeeze, a silent show of support. A sign he wasn’t alone. Stiles’ gaze was trained on him, eyes alight with a softness apparently reserved for him. It could only be described as one of pure love and served to calm Derek’s nerves every time.

The rest of the night proceeded smoothly, apart from the unusual quietness of the Hale sisters.The two had been throughly berated, left to mull over Stiles’ words with their tail between their legs.

Stiles, on the other hand, seemed at home amongst his family. He regaled them with stories, had his mother entranced and led most of the laughter which ensued throughout the night.

It was almost as though he’d always been apart of the family, as if he’d grown up with them instead of having only just met a few hours before.

❧

“Thank you, Stiles.”

Now back in the camero, ready to leave, Derek breathed a sigh of relief. What had started out tense and uneasy, had turned it a wonderful night. Derek could not begin to describe the sudden change in his sisters, the unusual tact exhibited throughout dinner and it was all because of Stiles.

Stiles leaned back in his chair, letting his gaze linger on Derek before responding. “Anytime Derek.” A sly grin emerged, eyes alight with a playful glee. “Besides, it was time someone showed those two whose in charge.”

Derek broke out in a bout of infectious laughter, shaking with mirth. His worries had evaporated in the blink of an eye, leaving him exuberant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Thank you for hanging in there. So here it is. Hope y’all enjoy.


	9. Meet The Stilinski’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally here. 😀 Sorry for the wait. I had trouble writing this chapter but I finally worked it out. Hopefully you’ll like it.
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments. The suggestions have helped me find the direction the story would take. 😃
> 
> Thank you all for reading.

It had been a week. One short week since Stiles had met Derek’s family. A week in which Derek had been dreading this moment.

Here he was, standing on the doorstep of Stiles’ father’s house. He could feel his rapid heartbeat; it’s force felt as though it was drilling a hole in his chest. A lump in his throat made it hard to breathe, his mind running a hundred miles a minute. A cold sweat lined his skin, paler than he’d have thought possible.

Here he was, on the verge of meeting the Sheriff.

Again.

Only this time, it was as his Mr. Stilinski. _How was this his life?_

“Der?”

Stiles’ voice broke through Derek’s panic, drawing him back to the present. It was soft. Soothing. “Are you okay? You haven’t said a word since we left. Usually you would have made several pointed comments on my rambling by now.”

Derek smiled despite himself, nerves easing slightly from Stiles’ presence alone. “Just a little worried about facing your dad.”

“It’ll be fine. I promise he’s not going to hold anything against you.”

“If you say so.” A hint of doubt remained, no matter how hard he tried to believe Stiles. He winced when the doorbell sounded, ringing loudly in his ears.

“Dad wanted me to apologise for not being able to meet you sooner. Work keeps him pretty busy. The station can be chaotic.”

“Trust me, I know.”

“Don’t worry, Derek. He’s a puppy, really, even if he does go with the whole ‘dad routine’.”

It was then Derek heard the creak, turning to find the front door wide open. The Sheriff stood there, not moving but with a look of recognition. There was no doubt he remembered him.

“So, you’re Derek.”

He shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet the Sheriff’s gaze. “Hello, sir.”

“Come in then.”

The Sheriff stood back to let them in. Stiles hugged him, bounding into the house excitedly. He didn’t notice how Derek walked in, passing the man he loved dearly without so much as a glance.

Sitting in the lounge room, Derek sat next to Stiles on one side, the Sheriff on the other. It was somewhat comforting, that even now, Stiles could talk about anything. In anyone other situation, he’d have smiled; listening to Stiles never failed to put him at ease.

Except for right now, that is.

It was hard to let your guard down, when you could feel someone watching you. The Sheriff hadn’t taken his eyes off him since they’d arrived.

“Well, then. You’ve certainly been up to a lot, son. What about you, Derek?”

Derek swallowed, trying to regain some degree of control over his frantic heartbeat. “I’m good, sir. I work at the mechanic shop downtown.”

“That’s good to hear. It must keep you busy.”

“It does. We’ve had a lot of extra business lately.”

“Maybe that will help keep you out of trouble.”

Derek felt his face heat up, the meaning clear.

“Dad.” Stiles sounded angry. It was a tone Derek wasn’t used to; Stiles so rarely used it.

“I’m just having a friendly conversation.”

“Don’t pretend I don’t know what you’re doing. You’re bringing up something which happened years ago; which might I add, was when Derek was young.”

“It was against the law.”

“So, he made a mistake. It’s not like he’s the only one. We both know what I got up to at school.”

“Don’t remind me.” The Sheriff glanced between Derek and Stiles, sighing. “I’m sorry, Derek. I pride myself on being a fair man and that wasn’t.”

“I can’t say I blame you, sir.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I’m assuming you knew who I was beforehand. That mustn’t have been easy.”

Derek rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous smile playing on his lips. “It has to be the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I never thought I’d be here, talking to you again but I’m glad I am.”

“You are?” An echo of confusion arose from both Stiles and the Sheriff, raising the question together.

“The only reason we’re here in the first place is because of Stiles. He means everything to me and there’s nothing I would change.”

“I haven’t seen Stiles this happy in a long time. I have you to thank for that.” Derek couldn’t help but smile, relief coursing through him. “There is one thing I’d like to know.” After a moment of silence, the Sheriff continued, “How did you two meet?”

Stiles laughed, a wide grin forming. “Funny story.”

❧

“Is one burger too much to ask?”

“You had one yesterday. Don’t look so surprised. We both know I have my sources.”

“Stiles-” The Sheriff groaned.

“It’s not up for discussion. Der, back me up here.”

“I hardly see how it’s an issue, Stiles.”

“It’s an issue, Derek for his health. I’m not going to get a call to say dad’s had a heart attack because he couldn’t stick to his diet.” It was almost like he thought it should be obvious.

“I seem to remember you having a problem with curly fries.”

An insulted squawk erupted from Stiles, hands waving wildly in light of the perceived affront. “That’s different!”

“Is it?”

“I’m not at risk of heart disease!”

“So, you can eat all you want but not your dad?” Derek’s eyebrow rose in question. “You know what they say, ‘people who live in glass houses, shouldn’t throw stones’.”

“He has you there, son.” The Sheriff laughed.

“You know what? Fine. You win.” Stiles slouched in his seat, arms tucked tightly across his chest. It was only too adorable to see the firm pout directed their way.

“I’ve never seen Stiles give in before.” The Sheriff placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “You my friend, are welcome here anytime. Oh and call me Noah.”

❧

Stiles slumped into his desk chair, his earlier pout firmly in place. Quietly muttering to himself, he locked eyes with Derek, perched on the edge of his bed.

“This isn’t fair.”

“Stiles, we’ve been through this.”

“I’m your boyfriend.”

“Your point being, what?”

“The _point_ is you were meant to take _my_ side.”

Derek sighed. “I want your dad to like me. Agreeing with him seemed like a good way to start.”

Stiles slowly let his arms drop from where he’d wrapped them around his chest.He moved over to sit next to Derek, head resting on his shoulder. “I know.”

“So you lost one decision-”

“I didn’t lose.”

“It’s okay to concede defeat, Stiles. Healthy even.”

“I _don’t_ lose.” The offended huff left Derek grinning.

“I believe your exact words were, ‘you win’”.

“Tell me again, why I’m with you?”

“I’m the love of your life?”

Stiles snorted. “You didn’t tell me you were going into comedy. Then again, you _could_ pull off a clown suit.”

“You, Stiles, are the born entertainer.”

They were interrupted by the door jolting open, revealing an unimpressed Sheriff. For a moment, he appeared as though he was considering kicking Derek out.

“What have I told you, Stiles?”

“Stop spying on the neighbours?”

“Stiles.”

“Don’t touch your badge?”

“Lose the sarcasm.”

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?”

“You know the rules. Door stays open.”

Stiles groaned in frustration. “Dad. I’m 21.” He drew out the age, emphasising his disagreement.

“I don’t care _how_ old you are. This is my house and as happy as I am for you both, I’m not that happy.”

“Dad!” Noah remained unaffected, having not moved an inch since he’d entered. “Oh my- wha- why would you-!” His son’s flushed expression went unnoticed. “No one said anything about-! We weren’t doing anything!”

“I wasn’t born yesterday. I know you well enough by now to know what you do when left unsupervised.”

“I resent that!” Stiles screeched.

“The door stays open. That’s final.”

Without another word, Noah walked away.

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Stiles stared at the empty doorway, mouth agape.With the shock slowly fading, heat flooded his skin, deepening with every passing second.

His eyes reflected a range of emotions, continuously returning to one of horror and disbelief. As he let his gaze drift across, it morphed into nervousness and embarrassment. It only grew when he saw an equally red Derek, staring back at him.

“I am so sorry.” Stiles croaked.

“It’s okay.”

“I can’t believe he just- I didn’t-” Groaning, Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair, creating a angled, spiked mess.

“Stiles, it’s okay. I understand.”

“How are you so relaxed? Dad just insinuated we were about to have sex! With him in the house! I’m not a horny teenager incapable of keeping it in his pants!”

“Trust me, Stiles. That’s nothing. You have no idea what my sisters said in front of other people.”

“Well, at least it can’t get any worse.”

“Stiles!” A scream erupted abruptly from downstairs, breaking the brief calm.

Wide-eyed and alarmed, Stiles swallowed and met Derek’s matching look. “Run!”

By the time the Sheriff reached Stiles’ room, it was empty, a cool breeze drifting through the open window.


	10. Epilogue

Stiles blinked.

His phone in hand, he stared in confused disbelief at the words written in front of him.

Four short words.

_Meet me. The Garden._

How was he supposed to even begin to process that?

“Damn it, Derek.”

Do you think he could get a straight answer when he asked why? Of course not. That would be too easy. Instead he was left with another text, one with just as little information as before.

_Now_.

That was how he came to be wandering through the Preserve after sunset, his Jeep parked off road and muttering about Derek’s lack of communication curtesy.

The least he could do was tell him why he was making the long trek out.

“Derek, you had better have a good reason for why I’m-” Stiles’ protest died off, the words lodged in his throat.

The trees gave way to a moonlit view of the garden Derek had created, stars covering the night sky. It was all lost in the background for Stiles, his gaze fixed ahead of him, aware of only one thing.

The sight of Derek down on one knee.

“Wha-?” He was left motionless, unable to grasp a clear thought for more than a second. Each was fleeting, passing by before he’d even comprehended its existence.

_This can’t be... is he really..._

“Stiles.” Derek starts, grounding him and his rapidly beating heart. The smile directed his way was blinding, full of emotion and promise. “This has always been a place I could come to, when I needed to think or to get away from it all. It was my home away from home.”

Stiles smiled.

“From the day we met, you’ve shown me that same support. You’ve helped me feel at one with who I am, unafraid to be myself. You’ve been there through everything. You’ve comforted me when I didn’t think anyone could.”

Stiles wanted to say something, to say you’d have to be an idiot not to. He’d wanted to recite a hundred reassurances. Somehow he managed to bite his tongue, refraining from interrupting Derek. To be honest, he was afraid if he did, he’d ruin the moment. He didn’t want to risk Derek changing his mind.

“I want you to be apart of this, all of it. The good and the bad. I want you by my side, to know I’m lucky enough to be with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

He could feel tears forming, a light sensation spreading over his lower eyelids.

“As the only person brave enough to challenge my sisters,” Stiles laughed. “Stiles, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Stiles threw himself forward into Derek’s arms, wrapping his own around Derek as his tears finally start rolling down his cheeks. “Yes!”

It wasn’t long before Derek mirrored his appearance. Eyes lit by unshed tears, a wide smile surfacing, Derek released a breath he’d been holding since he’d finished asking. “I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Derek.”

Now, he could have left it at that. A beautiful proposal with a beautiful ending.

Except this was Stiles, so it could never be that simple.

“Don’t think this means I forgive you for your vague texts.” An amused huff rose, a slight chuckle against his shoulder. Stiles pulled back to look Derek in the eye. “I thought we spoke about this.”

“This seemed like an exception.”

“That wasn’t part of the agreement.”

“What was I supposed to do? Send a text with “Hi Stiles, I’m going to propose to you. Come meet me”?” Derek was clearly enjoying hinself.

“No! Of course not! You would have ruined it.”

“Which is why I left out a few details.”

“That’s not the point! You can’t just tell me to meet you and nothing else. Proposal or not!”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Oh, so not only do you break your promises, you’re also a liar.” Stiles grinned, a slight tilt to his mouth betraying his fading resistance. “We both know you love me.”

“Just because I love you, doesn’t mean you’re not a sarcastic pain in my ass.” Derek stated simply, as though it were a fact. He was greeted with a loud laugh in return, Stiles’ smile now in full bloom.

“How romantic.”

“You laugh now but soonyou’ll be stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

❧

Scott woke the next day to a text with a photo of Derek and Stiles, a ring visible on his outstretched hand and the words: _will you be my best man?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter. I’m sorry for the wait but I wanted to make it worth it. Hopefully it’s fitting for the end to the story and I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and liking this story. I struggled at times to find its direction but with your help I got there.
> 
> Thank you again for all your support. 😁


End file.
